El Beso Escarlata
by Zurie Crimson
Summary: Una nueva era esta comenzando,el Nuevo Consejo ha sido inaugurado,Yuuki y Kaname viven juntos,aquel sentimiento mutuo entre Kaname y Yuuki se intensifica con las responsabilidades de este,pero,¿que pasaría si Kaname se reencuentra con su antiguo amor?,¿que pasaría si Yuuki se reencuentra con Zero?.Secreto tras secreto,revelando la mente maestra de lo sucedido en La Academia Cross.
1. Reencuentro Parte 1

Clasificación: K

Romance/ Humor/ Suspenso

Hola a todos, este es el primer capitulo de esta historia que se me vino a la cabeza desde que termine de ver mis dos animes favoritos: Vampire Knight y Strawberry Panic!, así que la plasmé, la historia parte desde un año después de que Yuuki y Kaname salieran de la Academia Cross y le pongo mi estilo en particular, ya que agregue a Shizuma Hanazono de Strawberry Panic!, ella será la única de ese anime que saldrá, será una protagonista... sin más por el momento, espero que les guste, y cualquier comentario será bien recibido, aún así no dejaré de plasmar esta idea que salió desde que edite una imagen de Kaname y Shizuma juntos...sé que es corto, porque es el primero, les aseguro que el proximo será largo...uff! a escribir se ha dicho!... Disfrutenlo!

El Beso Escarlata

Mientras el viento soplaba recio por los alrededores de la Mansión, el blanco invadía la vista, el blanco mismo de la nieve que yacía sobre las copas de los árboles, sobre el suelo, sobre todo, los copos en forma de estrella que caían desde el cielo, estremecían el menudo cuerpo de Yuuki que caminaba sola, pero con esa expresión alegre que la distinguía, pensaba en cuanto hacer al encontrarse con Kaname, hacía mes y medio que no lo veía, aunque la mansión fuera de ambos, él aun no se podía dar el "lujo" de dedicarle algún tiempo, estaba tan atragantado con los asuntos del renovado Consejo, que le impedía verla, solo la llamaba con cierta frecuencia, pero para Yuuki, no era suficiente, había dejado a su mejor amigo por él y no deseaba tener un arrepentimiento de conciencia, amaba a Kaname, de eso no tenía dudas, pero extrañaba su cercanía, sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo… sacudió la cabeza en un intento de "dejar" ese último pensamiento colgando de un hilo, hasta que vio a Aidou acercarse.

-Yuuki-sama, te congelaras si no entras ya- dijo el rubio, persuadiéndola a que entrara a la mansión-

-Jajaja, sigue intentando "Idol-senpai"- contestó Yuuki imitando el tono de voz de las admiradoras- Entraré solo si tienes chocolate caliente- agregó cruzándose de brazos como una niña pequeña.

-Bueno, ¡que va!, eso se puede arreglar, en realidad esperábamos que entraras a arreglarte un poco, acabamos de recibir una llamada de Kaname-sama, llegará durante la medianoche- dijo Aidou con orgullo.

La sorpresa de Yuuki fue mayúscula, por lo que entro a la mansión lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, subió a su habitación y se dedicó a verse lo más espectacular que nunca, para el regreso de su querido Kaname.

Kaname camino con paso decidido por el pasillo del gran salón, iba solo, como de costumbre, ataviado con un traje de gala negro con corbata roja y su ejemplar cabellera rebelde, era la noche de apertura del consejo, estaba preparado para decir palabras vacías, hacer a los nobles estremecer y salir de ahí más rápido que un rayo, la cortina que se encontraba a unos metros de él irradiaba luz, del otro lado todos esperaban la llegada del pura sangre, se sentía extraño, esperanzado de encontrarla ahí, hace años que no la veía, no porque él no quisiera, sino porque no la encontraba, el lazo que lo unía a ella lo hacía sentir ciertas emociones que en el instante ella sentía, pero no era posible encontrarla, -desde la muerte de Haruka y Juuri- dijo para sí, la extrañaba en todos los sentidos, ella es la única que puede ocupar el cargo… y él necesitaba mirar sus ojos verdes.

Traspaso la cortina con elegancia y se dirigió hacia las escaleras de mármol, desde su lugar podía observarse el recinto atestado de nobles, listos para su encuentro con el pura sangre, el lugar era elegancia pura, como un palacio invadido por la perfección del blanco, las cortinas carmesí que llegaban hasta el suelo le daban el toque imperial, las puertas chocolate se distinguían como color prominente, era un lugar majestuoso, bajo las extensas escaleras y les dedicó un breve saludo: -Siento haberlos interrumpido, por favor, continúen divirtiéndose- el gran salón que se encontraba en medio tapizado con mármol blanco, era rodeado por columnas que escondían pasillos, caminó hacia donde se encontraba parte del nuevo Consejo, miro a la izquierda de reojo y distinguió una mujer que lo miro directo a sus ojos borgoña, se detuvo, la sangre que corría por sus venas se congelo en el mismo instante en que la reconoció, cabello plateado, piel pálida, ojos verdes… la joven le dedicó una leve sonrisa y siguió por el pasillo, Kaname no se podía mover, sus ojos se encontraban abiertos como platos, desde luego, lo que estaba sucediendo no se encontraba en su tablero de ajedrez, pero tenía que ir por ella.

-Kaname- senpai, es un honor el que este presente- le dijo uno de los nobles acercándose-

Kaname lo miro, con el cuerpo de nuevo fluyendo; -El honor es para mí, es un placer el estar rodeado de gente como usted, me siento orgulloso de estar aquí- el noble dio una leve reverencia y se retiró, Kaname volvió a mirar el pasillo por donde la vio y camino hacia allá, con la mirada de los nobles siguiéndole, todos esperaban ansiosos que el comenzara con la ceremonia, pero Kaname no podía dejar pasar lo que se demandaba y en ese instante, necesitaba saber que no era una alucinación el haberla visto.

Cruzó hasta llegar al pasillo, su mente no dejaba de pensar: _¿es real?, ¿realmente es ella?_ Y contestarse así mismo: _sólo es una alucinación, ella no puede estar presente, no, no se atrevería, pero, ¿y si está aquí?._

Tomo la perilla plateada y la giro, entro como un niño, sin saber lo que había adentro, era una habitación, vacía, no había ni un alma en aquella alcoba;

-sabía que solo era cosa de mi mente- se dijo así mismo, con una mano en la cabeza;

-No estas alucinando- le contestó una voz, la joven salió de entre las cortinas de gasa blanca que revoloteaban con el viento, el cabello plateado se movía junto con las cortinas, el vestido negro invadía el buen proporcionado cuerpo de la joven y los grandes ojos verdes miraban directo a Kaname.

-Shizuma…- susurro Kaname, el espacio que había entre ellos era de solo centímetros, los latidos rápidos del corazón de Kaname era lo único que se escuchaba, Kaname la abrazo con fuerza, pronto los ojos verdes comenzaron a llorar, las manos de Shizuma rodearon el cuello de Kaname, ambos se fundieron en el abrazo, Kaname experimentaba distintas emociones, Shizuma solamente una, tristeza.

La espera estaba siendo eterna en la mansión Kuran, Yuuki ataviada de un vestido rosa pastel y zapatos altos, caminaba de un lado a otro con la taza de chocolate caliente en las manos, Aidou, Rima y Akatsuki, esperaban con ansías sentados en el sofá.

-¡Cuánto tiempo mas va a tardar!- grito Yuuki mirando la ventana.

-No lo sabemos, sólo menciono, "medianoche" y colgó el teléfono- dijo Akatsuki, con un tono de "no me importa".

-Debe de estar aún absorbido con los asuntos del nuevo Consejo, la inauguración se debe de estar llevando a cabo- soltó Rima, mirando a Yuuki con cara de "deberías de saberlo".

-No te preocupes, Yuuki-sama, seguro que Kaname viene en camino- dijo Aidou con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hace mes y medio que no lo vemos- agrego Yuuki, en tono triste.

Los tres se miraron dudosos, al ver a la pura sangre de ese modo, entonces Rima se levantó y apoyo sus manos sobre los hombros de Yuuki.

-Debes saber que todo es por nuestro bien y el de los humanos, por supuesto, no hay que presionarlo mucho, estoy segura que cuando llegue estará tan feliz de volver a verte- dijo Rima, sonriendo, soltó los hombros de Yuuki y se volvió a sentar, Akatsuki y Aidou, se miraban asombrados.

Yuuki solo acertó con la cabeza y subió las escaleras, al llegar arriba, se introdujo por la única puerta abierta.

La habitación estaba llena del olor de Kaname, el gran ventanal dejaba la luz de la luna entrar e iluminar el gran piano de cola negro que yacía solamente en la habitación, la ultima noche que Kaname estuvo en la mansión, tocó el hermoso instrumento con audacia, él amaba el sonido que producía, le traía cierta calma y era una vía muy buena para expresar todo lo que sentía, a Yuuki le gustaba mirarlo cuando tocaba, claro sin que él se diera cuenta, ya que no le agradaba, la ultima vez se la pasó, ahí junto con la luna, dejándose llevar por las teclas blancas y negras.

Un timbre cambió el sentido de todo, Yuuki bajo corriendo las escaleras y abrió la puerta de entrada;

-¡Al fin llegaste!- gritó emocionada abrazando el cuerpo que estaba en la entrada.

-¡Yuuki-sama!- gritaron los 3 al unísono.

Yuuki soltó el cuerpo y un anciano serio la miraba, Yuuki soltó un grito de muerte y susurro un breve perdón, se movió de la puerta y se hundió en el sofá.

-Traigo un mensaje de Kaname Kuran- dijo el anciano, sin entrar a la mansión. Todos lo miraron con curiosidad, menos Yuuki que se había puesto mas roja que las amapolas.

-El estimado Sr. Kuran, me ha pedido que les diga, que lo disculpen, no podrá venir esta noche, pero mañana sin falta estará aquí en su casa….- el anciano se fue y Akatsuki cerro la puerta de un azote.

Yuuki apretó los puños sobre el vestido con la cabeza agachada, los tres miraron a la pura sangre, -Vayamos a dormir- agregó con tono cortante. Se levantó y subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, volteo a ver la puerta de la habitación del piano, corrió hacia ella y la cerro de un azote, para ahora correr a echarse a llorar sobre su cama, los nobles se estremecieron al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, la única puerta que Yuuki mantenía abierta, como si fuera la esperanza de que él volviera, la esperanza de Yuuki había sido rota, si bien lo extrañaba, ahora solamente lo añoraba.


	2. Reencuentro Parte 2

-¿Porqué lloras?- cuestiono Kaname levantando la barbilla de la de ojos verdes.

-Hace tiempo que no te sentía cerca de mí- contesto separándose.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto sin mas ni menos, la expresión de Shizuma cambió, al igual que la de Kaname, tornándose todo mas serio y tenso.

-Es la apertura del Consejo, ¿no fuiste tú el que me pidió asistir?- dijo con sorna.

-No, en todo caso es algo bueno que te encuentres presente, formarás parte del Consejo, junto conmigo- dijo volviendo a la puerta.

-¿Junto contigo?- levantó una ceja- ¿Qué eso no es trabajo de tu hermana?- dijo Shizuma cruzándose de brazos.

Era cierto, era la posición de Yuuki, por derecho, por ser la hermana y futura esposa de Kaname, pero él no lo sentía así, para Kaname ver a Yuuki en el Consejo sería como ver la luna tapando al sol, un eclipse total innecesario, no podía permitir que su hermana conviviera con ese ambiente tan hostil, no estaba en sus planes.

-Lo es, pero no permitiré que Yuuki se desarrolle en este ambiente tan hostil, acaba de volver y simplemente no puedo dejar a mi sol entre esta jauría de lobos- dijo Kaname volteando; - Además no tiene la capacidad para tal cargo, pero, tu sí- dijo estirando la mano hacia Shizuma.

Shizuma miro la pálida mano tendida y los ojos borgoña anhelantes, de un manotazo retiro la mano y se acercó a la puerta.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy capacitada para tal?- cuestionó.

-Haruka nos enseño a ambos, aprendimos juntos y tanto tu como yo éramos los sucesores de Haruka y Juuri en el consejo, los sucesores Kuran- contesto Kaname.

-Pero, olvidas que mi responsabilidad contigo y con los Kuran murió el mismo día que la pequeña de cabello chocolate llegó al mundo- contestó con una mano en la perilla plateada.

-¿Ese es el verdadero motivo?, si quieres que lo diga, lo diré, Yuuki no puede liderar al lado mío, quiero que ambos lideremos este Consejo- dijo Kaname tomándola de los brazos, Shizuma se soltó y miro el suelo, pensó por un momento y lo volvió a mirar.

-Bien, entre los dos nos ayudaremos, pero, no te metas en mis asuntos- dijo Shizuma con su usual tono serio.

-Mañana vendrás conmigo a la Mansión Kuran- dijo Kaname abriendo la puerta.

-¿Es una pregunta?- cuestiono Shizuma.

-No, es una afirmación, no te volveré a perder- finalizó el pura sangre saliendo de la habitación, Shizuma emitió una leve sonrisa, para después borrarla, no pudo evitar pensar en el revuelo que causarían los nobles al enterarse de que Shizuma Kuran, lideraría el Consejo del brazo de Kaname, Shizuma no era tonta, sabía muy bien que le convendría, después de años y años, el reaparecer con poder era un gran salto, después de todo, ¿quién le puede reprochar algo a la hija de Rido Kuran y Shizuka Hiou?.

_(Pasado)_

_Gritos…..gritos de dolor, de desesperación, sangre, sangre pura que emanaba del cuerpo de una mujer, de los ojos carmesí caían lagrimas, lagrimas de dolor, lagrimas de odio, lagrimas de repugnancia…. Un cuerpo masculino adjuntado con el suyo se complacía entre jadeos, la pura inocencia de la rosa carmesí había sido abierta por puro deseo. Un ojo azúl, otro carmesí, era tan parecido a Haruka, su matrimonio era simple capricho, la unión de las dos razas más poderosas, equivalía a una descendencia aún mas poderosa, una mezcla entre Hiou y Kuran, la mezcla de perfección brutal._

_El cuerpo masculino abandonó el femenino, los ojos carmesí irradiaban odio, las ventanas comenzaron a hacerse añicos, una por una, pero ninguna llegó a herir al sangre pura._

_(Pasado, Meses después)_

_Shizuka Hiou, no había salido en meses, su estomago plano y cuidado se había vuelto un bulto, dentro de ella se encontraba el ser que cambiaría el partido, dentro de ella se encontraba la pieza que Rido tanto anhelaba, aquella criatura llevaría la sangre más pura, aquella criatura no tendría comparación con el que esperaba Juuri, se sentía sucia, sucia, sucia, no lo deseaba, no lo quería, pero en ella estaba el destino de los vampiros._

_Un viento helado se coló por la puerta que se abrió azotando, había vuelto…._

_-¿Dónde estás?- llamaba el Kuran._

_-Quiero ver a mi bebé- decía con su voz desquiciada, la del cabello como la nieve, bajó las escaleras lentamente, con unas tijeras de oro en mano._

_-Si me tocas, me deshago de él- amenazaba mostrándole las tijeras._

_-Mi querida, Shizuka, mi princesa…. No eres capaz de quitarle la vida a tu propio hijo- contestaba, tomando la mano con las tijeras._

_-¡No te tengo miedo!- grito soltándose e hiriendo la mano de Rido, el la abofeteó y la tomo de el largo cabello._

_-¡Escúchalo bien, tu le haces daño y yo le arrebato la vida a tu humano!-_

_Shizuka abrió los ojos como platos y lanzó las tijeras, Rido tocó el vientre abultado, percibiendo en su interior._

_-Así que tendremos una princesa….- dijo frenético._

_-Si tu querías un hombre, ¿porque no te deshaces de mí y buscas a Juuri?- reprocho Shizuka._

_-Porque mi amada hermana tendrá un varón…. Y mi princesa será la perfecta enemiga de ese maldito niño-_

_-Ella no será como tú- finalizo Shizuka._

_-Eso lo veremos….- Rido salió por donde entro y Shizuka tomo su vientre._

_-No permitiré que ese maníaco, te haga daño- _

_Esas fueron las palabras más dulces que Shizuka dedico a su hija, hasta el día en que nació._

_Un 9 de Noviembre, la lluvia invadía, el nacimiento de la promesa, Rido tomo a la niña sobre sus brazos, para después devolvérsela a la madre, indicándole que le eligiera un buen nombre, desapareció._

_Shizuma creció con su madre, en ella siempre vivó el recuerdo de aquella noche, quería a Shizuma, pero no la amaba._

_Rido la visitaba cada 2 meses y ese fue el modo de vida de la pequeña de cabello plateado, vivir sin amor, crecer con un destino, vivir para ver solo injusticia._

_Hasta que su desquiciada madre, desapareció, Rido desapareció._

_Shizuma fue llevada a sociedad a los 2 años de edad, con el Consejo de ancianos a cargo de ella, nació con una sonrisa y creció sin ella._

_Un niño con unos ojos borgoña se acercó a ella, no se reverencio, no menciono ni una palabra, solo la miro, ella intento ignorarlo, pero el niño no se iba, ni le dedicaba palabras, se armó de valor y poso sus ojos verdes sobre los borgoña, vio lo vivido por el niño y ella sintió como aquel niño veía sus recuerdos._

_-Te entiendo- dijo el niño tomándole la mano. Shizuma la retiro de inmediato y el pequeño niño le sonrió. Una pareja sonriente se acercó a la terraza donde se encontraban._

_-Kaname, estamos por irnos, ¿vienes?- pregunto una mujer con la mirada más dulce._

_-Sí- contesto con un hilo de voz el pequeño Kaname._

_El hombre que se encontraba con la mujer, se acercó hacia Shizuma, que miraba la escena sorprendida._

_-Tus ojos…-dijo el hombre. La niña se estremeció al sentir la mano de aquel desconocido en su mejilla._

_-No te asustes, ¿eres la hija de Shizuka?- le cuestiono el hombre._

_-Si….- dijo la pequeña._

_El hombre se acercó a su mujer y le menciono algo en el oído, la mujer se acercó y la miro, los dulces ojos chocolate de aquella mujer le hicieron sentir calor en el cuerpo de Shizuma, la hicieron sentir diferente._

_-¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?- cuestionó._

_-Shizuma…Shizuma Kuran- le contesto._

_El pequeño Kaname miro a sus padres sorprendido, después simplemente lo comprendió._

_-Mi nombre es Haruka, Haruka Kuran- dijo el hombre tendiéndole la mano a una sorprendida Shizuma._

_-Yo soy Juuri Kuran y la pequeña lindura de allá, es Kaname- dijo con una sonrisa hermosa de oreja a oreja._

_-¿Ustedes también son Kuran?, ¿Somos familia?- pregunto Shizuma curiosa._

_-Considéranos tu familia- dijo Haruka; -Ven con nosotros- agregó Juuri. Shizuma se acerco y Juuri la tomo de la mano, junto con Kaname, los cuatro salieron del recinto y se fueron lejos de ahí._

_Una enorme casa del color de la nieve los recibió. Los cuatro entraron y Shizuma admiró el lugar, era muy acogedor, muy diferente a su hogar, todo parecía más pintoresco._

_-Bienvenida a casa- dijo Haruka dándole los abrigos a una de las del servicio._

_Shizuma miro con gracia cada uno de los detalles en el hogar Kuran, una ventana enorme desde donde se veía el frente de la casa, una sala amplia y bonita, paredes blancas y doradas, un candelabro de cristales, ramilletes de flores, subió las escaleras de la mano de Juuri y caminaron por un amplio pasillo, Juuri abrió la penúltima puerta blanca con marco dorado y entro junto con Shizuma, -Está será tu habitación- dijo Juuri, Shizuma la admiro, una ventana enorme con terraza, una cama grande, un escritorio, un peinador, un vestidor, un tablero de ajedrez, entre otras cosas._

_-La habitación del fondo, aquella de las dos puertas- dijo señalando hacia las dos puertas blancas de marco dorado desde la entrada de la habitación de Shizuma- Es de Haruka y mía, cualquier cosa, por mas pequeña que necesites no dudes en pedírnosla, espero que te sientas a gusto con la casa y con tu habitación, nos vemos mañana, Buenas Noches- finalizo Juuri dándole un beso en la mejilla de la pequeña Shizuma, ella se sorprendió ante aquel gesto tan hermoso, tan amoroso._

_Juuri cerró la puerta y Shizuma camino por la habitación, una leve y apenas notoria sonrisa se dibujo en el pálido rostro de la pequeña, se encontraba feliz._

_Shizuma estaba en su cama, arropada, no podía dormir, se levantó de la cómoda cama y abrió la puerta, salió a hurtadillas de su habitación, iba rumbo a la habitación de las dos puertas, pero se detuvo, el marco de una puerta irradiaba luz, entro sin pensarlo dos veces, lentamente, lo que encontró la sorprendió aún mas._

_Un piano de cola negro iluminado por la luz del paso de la luna al sol que se colaba por el gran ventanal, las cortinas abiertas de par en par se movían con el viento que entraba, se acercó y cerro las ventanas, admiro como la luz blanca de la luna, se volvía amarilla por el sol, palpo las teclas con sumo cuidado, admirando, amando, se sentó en el banquillo negro azabache y miro como sus manos se acomodaban entre cada tecla, como sus manos parecían permanecer ahí…_

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestionó al niño que se encontraba admirándola desde la puerta._

_-Sólo te miro- contestó sin inmutarse._

_-Pues deja de hacerlo- contesto Shizuma parándose del banquillo azabache._

_-Deberías tocarlo- contesto Kaname._

_-Y tu deberías irte- le contratacó Shizuma._

_-Bien, me voy- dijo sin más._

_-Espera…- soltó Shizuma._

_-¿Porqué?- dijo él._

_-¿Porqué tus padres hacen esto?-le dijo con los ojos verdes brillando, confundida._

_-Porque son tu familia- le dijo._

_-No lo son, ¿conoces a mis padres?- cuestiono una vez más._

_-No, pero creo que eso ya no te debería importar, estabas sola en ese lugar, yo soy el que debería preguntar- dijo Kaname- ¿Quién era tu familia?-_

_Shizuma sabía que aquel niño había sentido el dolor que habitaba en su corazón, de alguna manera le transmitía confianza al saber que el también guardaba lo mismo en su corazón._

_-Shizuka Hiou y Rido Kuran- contestó sin orgullo mirando al suelo. El rostro de Kaname se había tornado sorprendido, Rido…. El vampiro que comenzó con todo el caos, el vampiro que lo volvió a traer a la vida, al ancestro…_

_-Discúlpame, debo retirarme- finalizó el niño más confundido que nada, ¿Qué pretendían sus padres? , se preguntaba._

_Shizuma supo de inmediato lo que sucedía, sabía de antemano que sus padres no eran… bien recibidos, una era tachada como la "Princesa Sanguinaria" por su sed insaciable de sangre y el otro era tachado por esquizofrénico revolucionario y era cierto, ella misma sabía mas que nadie como eran sus padres y porque se ganaban el miedo de los demás. Muchos nobles le tenían respeto, la admiraban, porque a diferencia de sus padres, su forma de pensar era pacífica, no quería derramar sangre como Rido lo deseaba. _

_Salió de la habitación y volvió al suyo, se acostó y durmió mientras el sol salía y la luna se iba._

_-Shizuma….Shizuma….despierta- _

_Shizuma abrió los ojos lentamente y miro unos grandes y expresivos ojos chocolate, una linda sonrisa se dibujaba en aquel rostro terso._

_-Que bueno que al fin despertaras, tan frágil y con el sueño pesado, que buen combinación…- le dijo Juuri cariñosa- Vamos pequeña, tienes que arreglarte, me he tomado la libertad de conseguirte ropa, el closet esta lleno, así que vístete con lo que más se te acomode-finalizó saliendo de la habitación, la pequeña sonrió de oreja a oreja y se tallo los ojos verdes con delicadeza._

_Salió del baño y se enfundo en un lindo vestido rojo, salió de la habitación con más confianza ahora, al bajar las escaleras una mano la jalo del brazo._

_-Te veo en Reverie, después del desayuno- dijo Kaname serio._

_Shizuma lo comprendió totalmente, bajo las escaleras y los amables brazos de Haruka sostuvieron a la pequeña que estaba a punto de caerse del último escalón. El rostro de Juuri mostraba preocupación, se acercó rápidamente y pregunto por su estado, Haruka la cargo y la sentó en el sofá._

_-¿Te encuentras bien?- le dijo Haruka preocupado._

_-Sí, sólo pise mal- contesto Shizuma maravillada del trato, de la atención._

_Un timbrazo desató un estremecimiento por parte de todos._

_-Debe ser el pintor- dijo Juuri._

_-¿El pintor?- cuestionó Haruka._

_-Hoy venía….lo olvidé por completo….- contestó Juuri._

_La señorita del servicio abrió la puerta y el pintor entro con una reverencia, comenzó el trabajo, Haruka y Juuri estaban siendo plasmados en un bonito retrato, Juuri detuvo el proceso e incluyo a Kaname y a Shizuma, los cuatro fueron retratados en el cuadro._

_-Siempre juntos- dijo Kaname mirando a Shizuma._

_-Sí….siempre juntos- contesto._

_(Presente)_

-Ya que todo ha sido mencionado, es un honor para mí el presentarles a mi compañera en este Consejo, mi mano derecha, mi mejor amiga….Shizuma Kuran-dijo Kaname, los nobles se sorprendieron y se inclinaron de inmediato, Shizuma entro y tomo la mano extendida de Kaname.

-Es un placer el ser miembro de este Consejo, de lado de Kaname, prometo proteger los derechos vampíricos y les aseguro que al igual que mi primo, mi mentalidad es pacífica, no deseo un derramamiento de sangre, no deseamos una guerra más- finalizo y todos le aplaudieron, Shizuma y Kaname fueron llevados a sus respectivas habitaciones y no se volvieron a ver, ya entrado el amanecer.

Yuuki no podía dejar de mirar el cuadro, sus padres, su hermano y esa desconocida.

Debió haber sido importante para ser plasmada junto con los Kuran, podría haber sido una Kuran. Se decía así misma, regresó a su habitación con esos misteriosos ojos verdes en la mente, desde la ausencia de Kaname, ella se había obsesionado con la chica del retrato….se recostó sobre su rosada cama y durmió totalmente.

El auto negro se estacionó sobre la acera….


	3. Promesa Eterna

Primeramente quiero agradecer a: **Layla, Mario, Sarah y Guest **por susreviews que me han levantado el ánimo y me han dado la inspiración necesaria para no dejar colgada esta obra, GRACIAS. Ahora sí…este capítulo, lo acompaño muchísimo con una canción ya que Shizuma tocará el piano (perdón por revelarles el contenido) y pues la melodía que interpretara se llama: _"The Sun Rises" de Okami Soundtrack, _búsquenlo en piano version mientras sucede la escena, ya que le da el toque necesario…y agregó que es la melodía que le he asignado a Shizuma, así que cada vez que ella toque el piano será _"The Sun Rises"._

Sin más por el momento espero que les guste este capitulo, perdonen la tardanza y Gracias.

El auto se estacionó sobre la acera, una Yuuki somnolienta se preparaba un café en la cocina, los nobles bajaban las escaleras enfundados en sus respectivas ropas para dormir.

-Buenos Días, Yuuki-sama- saludaba Aidou alegre.

-Buenos Días- dijo Yuuki a los presentes sin mucho ánimo.

Ruka, Akatsuki y Aidou se sentaron mientras les servían sus almuerzos, Yuuki sin sonrisa alguna admiraba como los nobles devoraban su comida, metió una mano al bolsillo de su bata rosa, mientras miraba su taza de café a medio acabar. La puerta se abrió lentamente y un Kaname con maleta entró, los nobles inmediatamente se levantaron y una Yuuki sorprendida dejó caer la taza de café y se abalanzó hacia el sangre pura.

-¡Kaname!- gritó con emoción, abrazándolo en la entrada.

-Yuuki…-dijo Kaname, abrazándola, los nobles apenados por su "vestimenta", subieron de la manera más "secreta" que pudieron.

-Aidou, Ruka, Akatsuki, me alegró de verlos- dijo Kaname soltando a Yuuki, a Aidou se le subieron los colores y subió corriendo, Ruka bajó la cabeza y subió junto con Aidou, Akatsuki solo le respondió y subió también.

-Te extrañe tanto… ¿Por qué no llegaste ayer?- cuestionó Yuuki.

-Discúlpame, la inauguración termino tarde, pero, ya estoy aquí- contestó Kaname.

Kaname volvió a cargar su maleta y entró junto con Yuuki, las personas del servicio saludaron al sangre pura y se llevaron la maleta de Kaname, al cerrar la puerta una maleta lo impedía.

-Sr. Kuran, ¿esta también nos la permite llevar?- dijo una del servicio señalando a la maleta blanca que se encontraba en la puerta, Kaname se llevó una mano a la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Sí, llévenla a mi habitación, por favor- contestó Kaname. Yuuki se extraño de ver dos maletas.

-¿Cuándo te fuiste, solo cargaste con una?- preguntó Yuuki con esa bella sonrisa que volvía dulce lo amargo.

-Sí, esta es…. Extra- dijo. -¿Estás bien?- mencionó Kaname.

-Sí, este….voy a cambiarme- dijo la de cabello chocolate recuperando la noción de que se encontraba en camisón ante el futuro Rey de los Vampiros. Kaname notó como la joven caminó tensa, después de todo, estar en camisón es estar en camisón.

-Soy una tonta, soy una tonta, soy una tonta- se decía Yuuki así misma- Debió pensar que yo…aaah! ¡Porque me pasa esto a mi!- decía Yuuki buscando en sus cajones de ropa algo "presentable".

-Rosa, rosa, rosa, rosa, rosa- decía conforme a cada prenda sacaba.

-¡No tengo nada que ponerme!- grito, rodeada de montañas de ropa, siguió buscando y encontró un mini vestido negro con (para su desgracia) rosa; -Bueno, es lo más obscuro que tengo- dijo dudando; -Bien, lo intentaré- lanzó el vestido encima de la cama y corrió al baño.

Kaname salió y respiró el frío aire que traía el invierno. Recordó la primera vez que jugó con Shizuma guerra de bolas de nieve, su cuerpo se estremeció al contacto con el recio viento que atacó con fuerza. Entendía que era difícil para Shizuma el entrar de nuevo a la mansión Kuran, después de 11 años, sacó de su abrigo el celular y espero a que contestaran.

Shizuma sacó el celular que no paraba de escucharse y vio la llamada que recibía, apretó el botón rojo y volvió a introducirlo. Los ojos verdes comenzaron a llorar y se mordió el labio con fuerza, tanta, que ocasionó que este sangrará, sintió que se ahogaba, sus ojos verdes se tornaron carmesí, lamió el hilillo de sangre, su propia sangre, mientras sentía como los colmillos salían, como la sed le atacaba la garganta. Camino y se adentró a un callejón, en donde se desabotono los primeros botones de la blusa, un calor incomparable le recorría el cuerpo, necesitaba sangre, desde hace días que no bebía ese exquisito elixir rojo, lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba ahora.

Kaname subió al auto y este lo llevó al pueblo, podía sentir como Shizuma moría por sangre, sin duda, no podía permitir que cometiera una locura.

Un momento equivocado, una persona equivocada, un hombre con bolsas de supermercado entro al callejón, creyendo haber visto a alguien dentro.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- decía. Se acercó más y más.

-¡Aléjate!- gritó con fuerzas Shizuma.

-Permítame ayudarla- dijo el buen hombre mientras se acercaba.

-Vete- dijo un joven de cabello plateado que detrás del hombre se encontraba. El hombre se fue corriendo por la mirada que el de cabello plateado le otorgó.

-A..alejate- repitió Shizuma con las manos cruzando su estomago, retorciéndose.

-Voy a acabar con tu sufrimiento, maldita criatura- dijo sacando un arma, un arma anti-vampiros.

-Baja la Bloddy Rose, Zero- Kaname miró con sus ojos borgoña a Zero Kyriuu.

-¿Kuran?- dijo con sarcasmo Zero; -No te dolerá, cariño- agregó Zero, tomándola del hombro.

-Sucio nivel E, como te atreves- masculló Shizuma.

Zero sintió como su brazo comenzaba a sangrar, en un intento de defenderse Shizuma.

-La gatita tiene garras- soltó sonriendo.

Zero fue elevado al aire y tirado contra la pared por Kaname, a lo cuál respondió con un disparo de la bloddy rose. Kaname lo evadió y corrió hacia Shizuma.

Cargo a Shizuma y salió del callejón, el auto los recogió y Shizuma entro en brazos de Kaname.

-Ven aquí- dijo Kaname indicándole su cuello.

-¡No!- gritó retorciéndose de dolor.

Kaname alargó sus uñas e hizo un pequeño corte en su cuello.

-Necesitas la sangre Shizuma, unas pastillas no harán efecto en ti, o me dirás que llevas dos semanas bebiendo las pastillas de sangre, vamos, como si no lo hubieras hecho antes- dijo Kaname, mirándola. Era cierto, entre Kaname y Shizuma no sólo hubo risas y juegos, Shizuma había sido la primera sangre que Kaname había probado y Kaname había sido la primera sangre que Shizuma había probado, ambos duraron años intercambiando sangre, a escondidas y frente a Haruka y Juuri, claro esta, antes de Yuuki llegará al mundo.

-¡Vete al demonio, Kaname!- masculló de nuevo, apretando los ojos.

Kaname se acercó a ella de tal manera que la sangre de este cayó sobre el pálido rostro de Shizuma. Cómo un bebé busca la leche de su madre, Shizuma dejó de abrazarse así misma y contenerse y se lanzó sobre Kaname, las piernas de esta se encontraban a cada lado de la cintura de Kaname, Shizuma, lamió la herida para luego clavar sus colmillos sobre la suave piel de el de ojos borgoña, con cada sorbo Kaname apretaba más y más la cintura de la sangre pura, una Seiren seria veía la escena desde el retrovisor del auto, la adrenalina corría por las venas de Kaname que revivía cada instante junto a Shizuma, las miradas, los secretos, los abrazos, los aprendizajes, el primer beso, la primera vez que bebió de ella, la primera vez que la vio tocando el piano, para después convertirse en una obsesión…cuando Kaname se coló a la cama de Shizuma y durmió junto a su cálido cuerpo, cuándo Shizuma rompió su corazón minutos antes de que su madre le diera la noticia de que estaba embarazada, el frío en la mirada de los ojos verdes que tanto amaba, la primera vez que vio a Yuuki, la promesa de cuidarla siempre, el convertirse ambos en sucesores de sus padres, el dolor que sentía cada vez que Shizuma lo miraba con indiferencia…

Los colmillos de Shizuma salieron de la piel de Kaname, lamiendo los hilillos de sangre, beso la herida para que esta cerrase y sintió como Kaname se estremeció, sintió como Kaname la mantenía presa entre sus brazos, se fue directo a los ojos, sus miradas se cruzaron, los ojos borgoña miraron los ojos verdes, anhelantes, acercándose, más y más….

-Hemos llegado- dijo la del cabello lila, ignorando el olor a la sangre de Kaname.

Shizuma se levanto y salió del auto, Kaname se compuso, ignorando lo que pasaba por su mente, dejando de lado, las emociones que sentía.

-Seiren, no lo comentes- le dijo a la chica.

-No tenía pensado hacerlo, Kaname-sama- contestó la obediente chica.

Kaname salió y tomó de los hombros a Shizuma.

-Todo va a estar bien- le dijo, tratando de tranquilizarla.

_(Momentos antes)_

_-¿Una carta?- cuestionó Yuuki._

_-Así es, Señorita Kuran- dijo la del servicio._

_Yuuki abrió la carta con cautela, la letra de su padrastro Kaien Cross, la sorprendió, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con el contenido._

_Yuuki y Kaname Kuran:_

_Me alegra el saber que están perfectamente bien. Les escribo esto primeramente con el anhelo de verlos lo más pronto posible, estoy seguro que su mentalidad de paz no ha pendido de un hilo y mi deseo de volver a ver a mi hija sigue aumentando. Bien, iré al grano, el edificio perteneciente a la Clase Nocturna ha sido renovado, así que esperamos contar con la clase nocturna lo más pronto posible, quisiera que tomaran el puesto como presidentes de la clase, o en su defecto, presidente de la clase, si aceptan vengan a la Academia Cross a la brevedad y si no, lo entenderé perfectamente._

_Sin más por el momento, le mando un afectuoso abrazo a mi hija y un saludo a mi yerno. _

_Atte. Kaien Cross._

_-¿Qué dice Yuuki?- cuestiono Ruka._

_-Es una carta de la Academia Cross, nos piden volver- finalizó Yuuki con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_-Entonces, ¿esto esta bien?- dijo señalando el vestido._

_-Sí, seguro que a Kaname-sama le encantará- contesto Ruka._

-¿Estás lista?- preguntó Kaname.

Shizuma asintió con la cabeza, Kaname entró abrió la puerta de la mansión y miro a Aidou y Akatsuki, sentados plácidamente en el sofá.

-Kaname-sama, es un gusto el tenerte de regreso- mencionó Aidou.

-Gracias, Aidou- contestó Kaname entrando, le tendió la mano a Shizuma y esta entro, los ojos de Aidou recorrieron de arriba a abajo a Shizuma, los ojos verdes, el largo cabello ondulado que le caía grácilmente, las largas pestañas negras, el cuerpo proporcionado… la hipnosis de Aidou se acabó cuando Kaname cerró la puerta. Y miró a Aidou molesto, había leído los pensamientos de Aidou, este sintió como el cuerpo se le congelaba.

-Ella es Shizuma, Shizuma Kuran- los nobles miraron sorprendidos, ¿una Kuran?, ¿acaso otra hija?, se preguntaron; - Es mi compañera en el Consejo Vampírico-

-Es un placer conocerlos- articulo Shizuma.

-¿Es hermana de Kaname-sama?- cuestionó Akatsuki.

-No, mis padres fueron Shizuka Hiou y Rido Kuran- la mirada de los nobles se cruzaron.

-¿Rido Kuran?- dijo Aidou sin creerlo.

Kaname los miró y los nobles comprendieron, los nobles se inclinaron y volvieron a sus cosas, Shizuma y Kaname subieron por las escaleras.

-¿Recuerdas estos pasillos?- le dijo Kaname.

-Como olvidarlos- contesto la de ojos verdes.

Shizuma se acercó a la puerta y la abrió como una niña asustada, el piano de cola negro la esperaba, ausente, esperaba su regreso, esperaba sus manos.

-¿Recuerdas esa noche?- le pregunto Kaname al oído.

_(Pasado)_

_(risas) –Es así tonto, este es Sol, después Do, Re y Mi Bemol- decía Shizuma tocando el primer acorde de la melodía que creaba._

_-No puedo poner mi dedo como tu- (risas) decía Kaname._

_(risas)- Es sencillo, pulgar en Do, índice en Re y anular en Mi Bemol, así- decía la de ojos verdes._

_-Ahora regreso- susurro Kaname._

_Shizuma comenzó a tocar lo que llevaba de su melodía, Kaname regresó y se quedó congelado, al oír la melodía._

_-Es hermosa- mencionó maravillado._

_-¿Tu crees?- contestó Shizuma mirándolo._

_-Por supuesto que lo es, me encanta- dijo sonriendo;- ¿Cómo se llama?-_

_-Aún no le encuentro el nombre indicado- le contestó._

_-¿Qué te parece…. The Sun Rises?- _

_-¿El Sol se Eleva?-_

_-Sí, pero en inglés- le indicó Kaname._

_-Muy bien, así se llamará- dijo levantándose._

_-Hey, tengo algo para ti- le dijo Kaname._

_Kaname sacó una cajita de el bolsillo de su bata azúl y se la tendió a una Shizuma sorprendida._

_-Es hermoso, Kaname- dijo Shizuma maravillada del hermoso collar de zafiro azúl._

_-Es mi promesa de juntos para siempre- le contestó Kaname._

_Shizuma adoró aquél gesto, sonrió delicadamente. Teniendo dos partes, Kaname, como ancestro y como el niño de los Kuran, sabía de antemano que amaba a esa niña de ojos verdes. Se acercó a ella y le regaló la virginidad de sus labios. Ambos se fundieron en un dulce beso, un beso que siempre existiría en sus vidas, un beso que siempre recordarían, aquella noche, Kaname le regaló lo más sincero que habría en su vida, su corazón._

-Jamás la olvidaría- le contestó Shizuma recordando.

Shizuma se acercó al instrumento y se sentó en el banquillo azabache, acomodo sus dedos sobre las teclas y comenzó a tocar, cerró los ojos y se guio por el sonido, Kaname la miraba con amor, sus ojos brillaron de ver a aquella niña convertida en mujer en el mismo lugar donde inicio todo, se acercó, recostó el brazo izquierdo sobre la cola del piano, mirándola, viendo como cada dedo bailaba en cada acorde.

La puerta se abrió dudosa, Yuuki vio la escena maravillada, una chica de cabello plateado tocando el piano, un Kaname al lado, unos ojos verdes cruzados con los ojos borgoña de su hermano, la puerta topo con la pared, ocasionando que ambos salieran de su momento y voltearan a la entrada, Yuuki asustada corrió, Shizuma y Kaname volvieron a mirarse.

-Debería presentarme- mencionó levantándose.

-Vaya que sí…- le dijo Kaname.


End file.
